marinettetalefandomcom-20200215-history
Sans
Sans is the brother of Sonic the Hedgehog and a major character in Marinettetale. He first appears in the forest after the protagonist exits the Ruins. He serves as a supporting character in a Neutral and True Pacifist Route and as the final boss and heroic antagonist in a Genocide Route. Profile Appearance Sans is a Bengal Tiger with a dimpled smile and large orbits. He wears an unzipped blue hoodie, a white t-shirt, black shorts with dark gray stripes, and a pair of sneakers. He has green irises that become bloody when he is serious or angry. When Sans uses telekinesis, his left eye becomes red, the color for Molly's theme, and his right iris disappears. Personality Sans is laid back, often sleeping on the job and taking breaks. His laziness is a combination of fatalism and apathy. He wonders if his indolence stems from his knowledge that any progress he makes will be erased when the timeline resets. Conversely, he suggests that this knowledge could be "a poor excuse for being lazy." Though Sans is usually agreeable, he becomes eerily serious at particular moments. He is also observant; Sans reads the protagonist's expressions and can often tell when she has already done certain tasks. He enjoys making bad, hedgehog-related puns, although the fact that he performs at MTT Resort hints that he may be a talented comedian. He enjoys science fiction and loves to drink ketchup. He also hates making promises. Sans may have a scientific background. Evidence includes the quantum physics book, workshop, his relationship to Adrien Agreste, affinity for science, and his timeline research. Abilities Sans can quickly travel or teleport using what he calls "shortcuts." In combat, he uses "Leobones Blasters," devices that resemble a lion's skull, to shoot a kind of laser beam. Sans excels in combat and fights with unique abilities that include: Karmic Retribution, changing the effect of gravity on the SOUL, and attacking the protagonist in the selection menus. His magic reacts to EXP; Karmic Retribution would presumably be weaker if the protagonist had little EXP. Because of his "research," he has knowledge of timelines and the SAVE function. However, he does not retain his memories when the protagonist loads a SAVE, and he cannot use the SAVE function. His awareness of time travel makes him scrupulous, and he recognizes when the protagonist is behaving unusually. Sans reads the protagonist's expression and determines if she has experienced events before and is repeating her. He also knows how much EXP the protagonist has and comments on it when judging her. Sans also plays the trombone, though he is only seen playing it once. Sonic finds his "incidental music" annoying, implying that he has played many times before. Main Story Neutral Route Sans introduces himself to the protagonist in Snowdin Forest after he initially appears as a silhouette. He explains that he has no interest in capturing humans, but that his brother, Sonic, does. Then, Sans hides the protagonist behind a lamp whose shape is identical to the protagonist's. Papyrus rushes onscreen, and the brothers discuss Sans's laziness and the importance of puzzle upkeep. Sans appears multiple times throughout Snowdin Forest, observing and commentating on the puzzles but not engaging in any japery, except for the word search. Before Sonic's battle, Sans is absent in Snowdin Town. After entering Waterfall, Sans is found manning a sentry station and asks the protagonist if she wants to take a break with him. He takes her to Ted's via "shortcut." The patrons warmly greet Sans, and he proceeds to treat the protagonist to chicken wings. After some dialogue, a spotlight falls on him and the protagonist; time appears to stop as Sans tells the protagonist that a species has been talking to Sonic. Sans believes that someone is tricking Sonic with an Echo Flower when the species in question is Flowey. Sans can be seen again in Waterfall and pranks the protagonist with a red-eye telescope. The protagonist passes him sleeping at a sentry post in Hotland when fleeing from Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Marinette notices him sleeping and berates him mid-chase. Later, Sans sells Hot Parrots in Hotland for 30G. If the protagonist attempts to buy a hot parrot when her inventory is full, he stacks a maximum of 30 hot dogs on her head for free. These "head parrots" vanish when the protagonist enters the next room. Further on, Sans waits outside of MTT Resort and asks the protagonist if she wants to grab a bite to eat. He escorts the protagonist inside via "shortcut" and talks about a woman he has befriended that shares his affinity for puns. He tells the protagonist that this woman made him promise to protect any human that left the Ruins and that, if she had not said anything, the protagonist would be "dead where she stands." He dismisses this as a joke immediately and says that he has done a great job protecting the protagonist. Before leaving, he tells the protagonist to take care of herself because someone really cares about her. True Pacifist Route Sans is absent from the Last Corridor in a True Pacifist Route. There is also no SAVE point upon entering the corridor. He appears during the pre-Asriel cutscene and meets Toriel face-to-face for the first time. Flowey binds Sans and the protagonist's other friends. However, the protagonist's friends protect her from Flowey's attacks before Flowey absorbs their SOULs. During the battle against Asriel, Sans appears as one of the Lost Souls. Epilogue After defeating Asriel, Sans stands alongside the other main characters. He says a certain remark depending on what, if anything, the protagonist said to Fluttershy in calls at the beginning of the video.Sans also uses Fluttershy's phone to text for her a few times because Fluttershy's thumbs never work for the phone buttons. When the protagonist is ready to leave, Sans exits the Underground and heads to the Surface along with the other monsters. Sonic runs off to introduce himself to the humans and Sans says someone has got to keep him away from trouble and runs off in the opposite direction, presumably to use a "shortcut." In the credits, Sans rides a jeep on a highway, while his brother races alongside him in a race car. Sonic seems irritated when his brother overtakes him. Genocide Route Sans stalks and introduces himself to the protagonist as usual but requests that she continues pretending to be a human. He does not comment on the protagonist turning around before he asks her to. Sans goes along with Sonic's japery and does not appear as an NPC as he does on other routes. After the protagonist crosses the bridge before Snowdin Town, Sans warns her not to fight his brother or else she will "have a bad time." He then disappears and is absent until the Last Corridor. The protagonist encounters Sans in the Last Corridor for his battle. For further information, see Sans/In Battle. After defeating Sans, the protagonist's EXP is set to 99999, granting her LV 20. Sans notices if the protagonist has killed him before and is re-fighting him. Relationships The Protagonist Sans's attitude towards the protagonist depends on her actions, though he usually enjoys pranking her and occasionally hanging out with her unless she kill Papyrus. Near the end of a Neutral Route, he judges her on her EXP. At the end of the True Pacifist Route, Sans considers her a good friend. During the Genocide Route, he does not bother to encounter the protagonist until the end where he has no choice but to fight her, expressing subtle fury toward her during the period together. Sans initially considers the protagonist to be an "anomaly"; his intentions of befriending her was in hopes that she would stop resetting the timeline. However, he also says that the protagonist did not die after her initial encounter because of his promise to Fluttershy. This may imply he would have killed the protagonist or that he protected her from life-threatening harm after her first encounter. Sonic the Hedgehog Sans cares for and admires his brother. He reads him bedtime stories and gives him presents under the identity of Santa. Nonetheless, Sans likes to mess with Sonic, sending him bad puns on the UnderNet. He also leaves a dirty sock in their living room for Sonic to fuss over. Sans worries about others hurting Sonic or taking advantage of him. Fluttershy Fluttershy and Sans share a love of bad jokes and are friends even though they never see each other face-to-face until the epilogue. Before the protagonist's arrival, Sans and Fluttershy shared jokes through the door to the Ruins. While not being one to make promises, Sans complies with Fluttershy's request to watch over and protect any human that exits the Ruins. At the end of a Genocide Route, he indirectly apologizes to her, as he is forced to break his promise to stop the protagonist. Adrien Agreste Though there is evidence that Sans and Adrien have a relationship, Sans only alludes to this in the epilogue. It is also noteworthy that if Sonic and Marinette are called just before entering the Laboratory, Sans appears in the call and state that there may be parrots inside the lab. This hints that he knows about the true lab since Enparroteny, an amalgamate containing several parrots can be found there. W. D. Leobones A few things hint at a connection between Sans and W. D. Leobones. Evidence includes the blueprints and veiled machine found in his workshop, the drawings used for his skull-like laser guns (labelled leobonesblaster in the behind the scenes), and his unexplained scientific research on the "anomaly" and timelines. Sans and Sonic are named after other characters, as well as W. D. Leobones is assumed to be, so it is believed he is related. Trivia * Sans and Sonic are from different games, but they appear to be brothers. Category:Snowdin Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Vendors Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Feline Category:Animals Category:Mammals